


we’re on each other’s team

by blights



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HELL YEAH COMFORTING OLDER SIBLINGS, Hurt/Comfort, ITS CANON GUYS SNDHKSHSHSK, Lesbian Amity Blight, amity: yes i want gf, how do you tag this stuff pls help, i love them, leave me alone i’m gay and sad, mentioned Homophobia, stole the title from team by lorde, the parents don’t actually talk they’re just in the background, the twins: that’s awesome but our parents suck, ugh fuck their parents all my homies hate the blight parents, wow a fic that actually has comfort i’m impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights
Summary: just emira and edric being good older siblings lolalso this fic takes place in the past so amity is like six and the twins are eight
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	we’re on each other’s team

It was happening again.

Amity tried to drown out the noise of her parent’s yelling with her new book that she got from the library the other day, but it didn’t work. So she resorted to trying to go back to sleep. That didn’t work either.

 _‘It’s your fault they’re fighting.’_ A voice in her head told her.

She shook her head and whispered, “No… No, it’s not.”

Another voice in her head spoke up and said, _‘You should go find Ed and Em. They can help.’_

She couldn’t help but feel a little bad at the thought of waking up her siblings but, this was a normal occurrence in the Blight household.

So normal, in fact, that when Amity entered the twins’ room, they were already awake and getting ready to go see if their little sister was okay.

“Hey, mittens. Come here.” Emira whispered softly, holding her arms out.

Amity ran over to her and buried her face in her chest. Edric got up from his bed and sat next to them. 

“Did they wake you up again?” He asked, turning on a candle for some light.

She could only nod, using all her strength not to cry.

“Do you wanna read that new book of yours together? We can even act out all of the scenes if you want.” Emira asked. They might not like reading themselves, but if it meant cheering up their little sister, they’d do anything for her.

“Yes, please.” Amity squeaked out. 

Being around her siblings during these types of days felt like sitting next to a fireplace during a storm. She was still scared, but at least she had them with her.

“Here, I’ll go grab it for you.” Edric got up and quietly walked over to Amity’s room on the other side of the hall, avoiding the places where the boards creaked just in case their parents heard.

When he came back, Amity and Emira were looking at some cool rocks they had found a few days ago at school.

“Alright. Amity, do you want to be Azura or Hecate?” Edric set the book down in front of Amity. 

She might be six but she was a great reader. The Azura books were meant for far higher grade levels and yet, she was obsessed. But, she was quite disappointed when she found out that all the books were out in the human realm but not the witches realm.

“I wanna be Hecate! She’s so lucky, she has a girlfriend! I wish I had a girlfriend.” Amity sighed dreamily as she opened up to the page that she was at earlier.

Ed and Em exchanged looks. 

Of course, they accepted their little sister, but their parents weren’t exactly the most accepting people.

“That’s great, Mittens, and not to rain on your party or anything but,” Edric paused. 

_How do you tell a six-year old that her parents are homophobic?_

“You know how there are certain things that we don’t tell mother and father so that we don’t get in trouble?” He asked hesitantly.

Amity nodded. “Yeah, like how we don’t tell them about that time that you two broke one of their vases?”

“Yes, exactly that.” Emira chuckled.

“Well, if you told that to mother and father, they wouldn’t be very happy. Wanting a girlfriend is great! It’s not wrong to like girls, even if you are a girl, but mother and father think differently. They think that liking the same gender is horrible, even though it’s not.” Edric ended on a sigh.

Amity opened her mouth like she was gonna say something, but nothing came out.

“So… I can’t have a girlfriend like Hecate?” She asked so quietly that they were barely able to hear her.

“Yes, you can! Love who you love! But for your own safety, I wouldn’t tell mom and dad about this until you’re older and safe.” Emira pulled her little sister into a hug. “Edric and I love you so much and we can’t wait to meet your future girlfriend.”

“That’s right.” Edric laughed a bit and joined the hug.

“Oh, thank the stars. I really don’t want to have to marry a man. No offense, Ed.” Amity added.

“None taken.”

Amity let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, “I love you guys.”

“And we love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks i wrote it during a zoom call lmao


End file.
